Bref Je suis montée dans le TARDIS
by Cidy
Summary: Premier chapitre d'une autre fanfiction parodiant "Bref" de CANAL , cette fois en mode crossover avec Doctor Who, où comment on se retrouve propulsé le jour de l'assassinat de Kennedy en aidant le Docteur a réparer le TARDIS. Read and Review SVP !


Mardi matin, j'avais rien à faire, alors je suis allée me promener. J'étais motivée pour faire un jogging alors j'ai enfilé mon survêtement et je me suis échauffée. Au bout de dix minutes d'échauffement, j'étais crevée alors je suis finalement sortie en marchant. Bref. Une heure plus tard, j'étais au fin fond des bois et j'avais pas encore commencé à courir. Sur la droite j'ai reconnu une vieille cabane en pierre, et devant il y avait une cabine bleue. J'ai mis une seconde à percuter que c'était le Tardis de Docteur Who. Bref. Il était là lui aussi, version Chris Eccleston. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il m'a répondu en anglais « J'essaye de le réparer, j'ai serré le moteur ». J'ai fait « Merde. » Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il a regardé le Tardis, j'ai regardé le Tardis, et il a dit « Viens m'aider, faut lui faire un massage cardiaque. » Bref. Je me suis approchée du moteur, y'avait une bestiole toute moche dedans qui ressemblait à une pieuvre. Il m'a dit de lui donner un coup de poing, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Finalement le cœur de la pieuvre est reparti et le moteur s'est remis en route. Bref. Le Docteur m'a remercié et il m'a dit « tu veux faire un petit tour ? » J'ai dit oui, je suis entrée dans le Tardis, et comme tous les gens font quand ils sont à l'intérieur j'ai dit « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur? » Bref. Je le savais déjà, parce que j'ai vu la série télé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. On aurait dit que c'était une réplique automatique programmée par le scénariste derrière la caméra. Un peu comme quand tu est bourré, y a des choses que tu veux pas dire mais tu les dis quand même. Bref. Une fois remise du choc, le Docteur a démarré, le Tardis a fait un bruit de pompe à vélo en fin de carrière et je me suis cassé la tronche par terre. Le Docteur a sourit, et m'a dit « c'est normal, ça arrive tout le temps, c'est écrit dans le script et stipulé dans le contrat. C'est comme un bizutage pour les débutants. » Bref. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a demandé où je voulais aller, je lui ai dit à Dallas le 22 novembre 1963, il m'a regardé fixement, m'a demandé si j'étais de la CIA, j'ai dit non, « du KGB », j'ai dit non plus, et pour finir « tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? », c'était toujours non, finalement il a accepté avant de me faire signer une clause de non-responsabilité en cas de mort d'un passager. Bref, j'ai signé le papier et on a atterri. En sortant, on était dans une rue déserte, forcement, parce que tout le monde était agglutiné sur Elm Street à attendre que la Lincoln de Kennedy passe dans la rue. Bref. J'étais super contente, j'ai dit au Docteur que c'était le meilleur jour de ma vie, que j'allais devenir le maître du monde en revenant, et là, l'air dubitatif il m'a fait « si jamais tu reviens un jour, ce dont je doute ». Bref, apparemment, chercher à résoudre l'assassinat le plus célèbre de l'Histoire pouvait s'avérer dangereux... Mais tant pis, de toute façon cinquante ans après les archives commenceraient déjà à être déclassifiées et puis même si je racontais ce que j'ai vu on me croirait pas. Alors l'asile psychiatrique ou une balle dans la tête hein, tant qu'à faire autant y aller franco. Bref, j'ai attrapé le Docteur par le bras et je l'ai emmené vers la foule, on a poussé tout le monde pour être complètement devant sur le trottoir, histoire de pas rater une minute. Bref. On était arrivés juste à temps pour voir la voiture prendre le virage. Là, j'ai regardé Kennedy, qui saluait la foule, la voiture a ralenti, tourné, et une fraction de seconde après, j'ai vu le Docteur ouvrir un parapluie, j'ai voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais y'a eu un coup de feu. Bref, sur le moment j'ai cru que ça m'avait rendue sourde, mais en regardant autour de moi j'ai réalisé que c'est parce que personne parlait, y avait plus un bruit, plus un oiseau dans le ciel, plus un ronron de moteur, rien. Même les images tournaient au ralenti, comme si le réalisateur avait mis la bande vidéo sur pause. Bref. Et soudain il y' a eu un deuxième coup de feu. J'étais tellement hallucinée que j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre, et quand j'ai enfin réalisé quel jour on était (ben oui, abrutie !) et ce qui venait d'arriver, tout le monde hurlait, partait dans tous les sens et bougeait en accéléré. Bref, j'ai voulu me retourner pour dire au mec derrière la caméra de rembobiner, sauf que cette fois on n'était pas dans un film. Bref. Tout à coup le Docteur a remballé son parapluie, m'a tirée par la veste en arrière et m'a dit qu'on devait foutre le camp. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi il m'a dit « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Bref, on a couru comme des dératés jusqu'au Tardis et décollé en moins de temps qu'il en a fallu pour assassiner le président. Bref. Une fois revenus en 2012, il m'a déposé devant ma porte et il a déchiré le contrat que j'avais signé, en se jurant que c'était le dernier voyage foireux qu'il faisait. Moi j'ai rigolé et je lui ai dit « C'est pas demain la veille! » Il m'a répondu « Tu l'as dit » et il est remonté en voiture. Heu, en cabine. Bref. Avant qu'il ferme la porte du Tardis, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait ouvert son parapluie avant le coup de feu, et là il a regardé le ciel et il m'a juste répondu « Oh, pour rien, j'ai juste cru qu'il allait pleuvoir. La BBC a dû se tromper. » et il est parti. Bref, il n'a pas plu le 22 novembre 1963.


End file.
